Asphalt Stairs
Basic Information Asphalt Stairs are black building blocks cut into an L-Shape with a rough black texture. Usually placed as stairs they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. Asphalt Stairs were added to Creativerse with update R54 on May 1st 2018 together with their inner and outer corner blocks, also Asphalt Slopes with their inner and outer corner blocks, Asphalt Columns and also Asphalt Slabs. The black Asphalt block was selected to be granted all these additional shapes by Creativerse players who voted on social media and the official Creativerse forums during the first BLOCK MADNESS "tournament": https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1697168437885568533/ How to obtain Asphalt Stairs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Asphalt Stairs from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Asphalt Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by crafting blocks of Asphalt for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can unlock the crafting recipe for Asphalt Stairs in your Crafting Menu by: * crafting (or obtaining) Asphalt blocks How to craft 4 Asphalt Stairs at a time can be crafted from: * 2 pieces of Coal that can be extracted from Coal Nodes in rocky hillsides or recesses next to rivers, in Mountains or all over the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or obtainable from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests) or obtainable from any kind of Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 block of Fossils mined from the Fossil layer or from recesses close to rivers, or obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to process Asphalt Stairs further inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Asphalt Stairs by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Simply carry crafted Asphalt Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. How to use Asphalt Stairs You can place Asphalt Stairs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Stairs will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. Asphalt Stairs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Asphalt Stairs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Asphalt Stairs can also be put on display (they are usually reduced in size when on display) in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Category:Crafted Category:Stairs Category:Decor Category:Processable